When a train enters a dead section (a section with no power distribution) in a state where a power collector is connected to a main circuit device, an arc is generated between an overhead line and the power collector due to a contact loss, and a device may be damaged. Therefore, when the train passes through the dead section, a vacuum circuit breaker provided between the power collector and the main circuit device needs to be on/off-controlled. Conventionally, there is a method of on/off-controlling the vacuum circuit breaker by installing a track antenna beacon before and after the dead section and detecting the track antenna beacon.
Furthermore, for example, there has been disclosed a circuit interruption technique in which an antenna that detects a trolley voltage is provided at opposite ends of a train formation to detect the dead section beforehand (for example, Patent Literature 1).